Sometimes I Wonder
by Youkai Luna Sakura
Summary: [Complete] AU Sequel to 'A Quiet Rain', anyway. And well, just read it! Please R&R! You really don't have to read 'A Quiet Rain'. IYKag Kagome really misses Inuyasha. They get back together, and Inuyasha then goes missing...
1. Prologue: I Hate Time

Disclaimer: Well, I don't own Inuyasha, the poems within this story sequel, or a single dollar bill. (I feel horrible!!) But, enough of my stupid naggings and feeling sorry for myself, I also don't own Creed's "Wash Away Those Years". Anyway, on with this story! It's short again….

Chapter 1- I Hate Time 

          It seems forever. We haven't seen each other in only a week though. He had to go back. I loved him. Inuyasha…

          I have to continue life as usual. I can't study, eat, sleep, or breathe without thinking of my Inuyasha. But we had to separate. We had no other chose. We were just lovers caught in between it.

          He seemed happy on our last day. It's still raining. I haven't stopped crying either.

          Every time I think of him, my heart breaks. It's broken so many times, I have forgotten how to count.

          I keep to myself. My mother notices my loneliness, depression, and lack of hunger. She fixed ramen one night and I cried till I was almost dehydrated. She is extremely worried.

          I try to stop. But, something in a song makes me feel better about crying. It lets your feeling out.

          Now, instead of the well, we have to use our dreams as a passage across time. Time. That's what holding us back. Time. I hate time…

"So do not hide your tears,

cause they were sent to wash away those years."


	2. Sweet Love

Disclaimer: Well, I don't own Inuyasha or a single dollar bill. (I feel horrible!!) But, enough of my stupid naggings and feeling sorry for myself, Anyway, on with this story! 

_Chapter 2- Sweet Love_

I walked down my hall into the living room. It had been a week since Inuyasha had left, and I was still depressed. They said after a day the pain went away. Too bad for them. It hasn't stopped hurting since the last time we shared breath.

I wish we had never had to keep up with that stupid Shikon jewel! It may have brought us together, but then it ripped us apart. I hate it! I wish he back here with me, or me with him. But, time, it and that Shikon no Tama are what I hate.

I flung myself on the couch. It creaked at poor Buyo, who was scared to death. He jumped out into my arms. Just then the doorbell rang. 

For a moment I had a glimmer of hope. Then I remembered. He was gone. I sighed, and opened the door.

"Kagome! Nice to see you looking well today!" It was Hojo. I didn't really want to see him, but I didn't want to turn him away either.

"Thank you, Hojo. What have you been doing today?" 'What in the hell are you doing on my doorstep at 10:00 in the morning on Sunday?'

"Oh well, I've been out getting ready for some relatives who are coming over tomorrow."

"Oh, how nice. Listen, I'd really love to stay and chat, but-"

"I have to go anyway. I just came over to ask you if you wanted to go out this Saturday?" He looked so hopeful. I hated to do this to him but,

"I can't Hojo. I already have something planned."

"Oh," He looked so hurt. But, Inuyasha…I didn't want to give him up. I knew he probably wouldn't come back. I knew that. But, I still hoped.

"I'm really sorry, Hojo. I really wish I could, but I have a date with someone else."

"Oh, who?"

"Oh…um…a…he's from Osaka. I'm not sure if you would really know him."

"I have family in Osaka. What's his name?"

"Oh, well he grew up in Yokohama."

"Man, my sister lives there!"

'Great, does this guy have family living every single place!?!?'

"Oh, cool. Oh, there goes my phone. Listen, I'm really sorry Hojo, but I have to go!" I slammed the door in his face. It may have been mean, but he was getting on my nerves…bad!

Just then, the phone really did ring.

"Hello?"

"Kagome…I miss you." It then went dead.

I wasn't stupid. I recognized that voice. No one could ever fake it. I knew that person on the other end.

It was Inuyasha…

~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****

"Inuyasha…" I held the phone up to my ear for ten minutes, hoping he would be back. He would call again. 

"No…" I began to cry. I had cried all week since he had left. I couldn't help it. I missed him so bad. I felt a piece of my heart missing.

I stumbled in to the living room and Buyo sat there, curled up looking very happy.

"Why does my life have to be so messed up?" I felt a little stupid talking to a cat. But, there was no one else to talk to.

"Meow"

"At least you won't tell me I'm stupid, a wench, brainless, I stink, and…" I couldn't help it. Everything reminded me of him. 

The phone rang again. I jumped out of my skin and ran as fast as I could to get it.

"…*pant* Hello?" I was out of breath.

"Kagome. I'm sorry about earlier-"

"Inuyasha, where are you? Can I come and see you? Do you still love me? Inuyasha, I -"

"Kagome, I still love you. I always will. I called you because I want you to come and meet me."

"Where?"

"I don't care. Anywhere you want."

"Mmm, I'm a little hungry."

"How about the little deli we always went to in downtown?"

"Okay. I'll meet you down there in 5. Is that ok?"

"Ya sure. I love you."

"I love you too."

We both hung up our phones. I couldn't wait to see him again. I had been waiting for a week now. I wished he would never have left me. Maybe he didn't want to. He never explained why he left. 

I had a ton of questions for him. I just hoped we would have enough time. I wanted to see him and feel him more than anything. 

~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****

"Move over you stupid old crone!"

"Watch it lady!"

"Come on. Move it!"

"This isn't turkey turd day!"

I was in a fit of road rage. I wasn't going to be late for our meeting. There was absolutely no way I was going to miss a single moment with him. My poor car was being abused. 

"Great. Just my luck. No one is working today you turds. Move the stupid cones over. It's freakin' Sunday!"

Road work. Another thing I hated. I absolutely hated road work traffic jams. (A/N: Your singin' to the choir, sister.) And no one was even out there. 

I then got a call on my cell phone. I answered it quickly, but it wasn't Inuyasha. It was Sango, asking if  we were still going to the movies tonight.

"Sango, I'm not sure. Inuyasha just called me and I'm meeting him right now so…"

"Go on with him. You've been so depressed. Go with him. He'll cheer you up better than I."

"Or break my heart again."

"Inuyasha loves you too much to do that."

"Well, he wouldn't, _purposely_."

"He didn't been for this to happen."

"Why did it have to happen?"

"Because you loved each other too much."

"Love. I thought it was supposed to be sweet."

"Everyone does. Then it happens and you wonder why you ever believed in it."

"I have to go Sango. I'm almost there."

"Good luck, Kagome."

"Thanks Sango. I know I'm going to need it."

A/N: Ok, first REAL chapter. But, whatever. Last chapter was sort of a prologue. But, hope you all have a Merry Christmas. I don't think I will be able to get out another chapter before then or before New Year's. I'm going on a skiing trip! 


	3. Meetings

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own any characters. I don't own any characters. You are getting very sleepy. I am getting very sleepy. You will reveal the end of Inuyasha to me. I will reveal the end of Inuyasha to you. Hai! Sweet victory! Iie! I will never tell! (I now have a dollar!)

*For those who don't know Varsity(a great fast food joint in Atlanta and Athens, GA) dialect, a bag of rags is a bag of potato chips and an order of strings is an order of French fries.

Chapter 3- Meetings 

I finally got there. I wasn't late. He had just pulled up.

"Kagome…"

"Inuyasha…"

We both stood there for a minute, then I ran into his arms. He looked back down on me and smiled. He held me close for a minute then let me loose.

"Inu-"

"Shh," He put a finger to my lips. I was so happy he was back with me. "Let's get something to eat, eh?"

"Ok."

We walked in. He kept his arm around my back, hand resting on my waist. He held on to me tight.

"What'll it be?"

"Umm, two Turkey clubs. On the first one, plain. The second, everything you can put on the sandwich." Inuyasha still remembered I liked my sandwiches plain. He had always ordered for me, but I thought that maybe he forgot. I was pretty stupid to think that though. He loved me. He could probably paint a picture that looked exactly like me after not seeing me for a month.

"And a bag of rags and an order of strings.*"

While Inuyasha paid, I walked over and picked out our favorite table. It was next to the window, where we could see the world go by. The walkway down below was 20 feet above the street, yet we were 30 feet above that. I felt like we were at the top of the world.

"So, what have you been doing since I last saw you?"

"Crying my eyes out."

"Over what?" He knew very well it was because of him. He just wanted to hear it. He smirked when my face began to get agitated-looking.

"Ok! Ok, I get the hint!"

"Why did you leave?"

"I couldn't stay. Someone was after me. I didn't want anything to happen to you."

"Oh, Inuyasha…"

"Order up!" The shout came from our register.

"I'll go get that." He looked a little annoyed. I laughed and smiled for the first time in over a week. The annoyance left his face and was replaced by a smile.

I went back to staring out the window. I had missed him so much. I wasn't used to this. Why did he leave? I had so many questions to ask him!

"Kagome, I'm sorry about leaving you…I didn't want to see you get hurt."

"What happened Inuyasha?"

"Well, just don't worry about it. It is over with now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Nothing will ever bother us again."

"Nothing?"

"Well, bare minimum."  
  


"I guess I can deal with that."

He leaned closer to me. I put my head on his shoulder. He sighed and smiled. I smiled back at him. I loved being with him.

"Aww, so cute." It was a voice from behind us.

"Sango?" I questioned my best friend.

"Miroku?" Inuyasha questioned his best friend.

"Ya, I think it's me. What do you think, Miroku?"

"Beautiful Sango, I hope I am I, and you, you."

"Hentai!" Sango threw Miroku down onto the floor. There was no need to ask any questions. Miroku had defiantly had his hands on Sango.

"Just like old times, eh Kagome?"

"Yes, I guess you could say that Inuyasha."

We smirked together. It was good being back together.

 ~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****

"'Night guys."

"See you tomorrow, Kagome!"

"Bye Sango! Bye Miroku."

"Well, now that their gone, why don't we have a little fun ourselves?"

"Sure, what to rent a movie, Inuyasha?"

"And cook some popcorn?"

"And sit together on the couch?"

"And lay there till morning comes?"

"Yes."

"It sounds just like my dreams…"

"Aww, such a cute little puppy."

"What does that mean?"

"It means you are cute. That's all."

"You've already told me that."

"Didn't you like hearing it again?"

"Yes, I like hearing anything from your lips."

We then went out and rented a movie. We ended up with Legally Blonde (a great, girl kicks ass and wins kind of movie). We got back home, made popcorn, snuggled up together and watched the movie. We watched Elle struggle and win her battles. I noticed that the cute puppy was asleep by the end of the credits. I had let them run because I didn't want to get out of his arms and turn off the DVD player.

I began to get up when Inuyasha moved under me. He held me in his arms and went to the DVD payer and turned it off. The puppy had tricked me! 

We got back to the couch, where I snuggled closer to him. We finally got to sleep and at around 5:45, we both watched the sunrise together. He bent his head over mine and captured my lips. We held it as long as we could and never wanted to let go.

~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****

The doorbell rang again. I heard Inuyasha growl under me. He didn't want to let go of me, but we couldn't exactly go to the door like this unless it was Sango and Miroku. We didn't want to chance it. 

I whimpered when he let me go. He kissed my forehead and said he would be back in a minute. He wouldn't leave.

I watched him walk out of the living room. I slowly got off the couch and walked to the front door.

"I wanted to see-oh there you are Kagome!" It was Hojo, and Inuyasha didn't look happy.

"Oh…a…hi Hojo."

"Hey Kagome. I was just wondering, since we can't go out, do you want to invite your boyfriend who was born in Osaka and grew up in Yokohama to a couple's party?"

"Umm, I'm not sure if he would want to go. Let me go call him."

"This isn't him? Does he know your cheating on him?"

"No, this guy has been one of my friends since we were little."

"Oh, cool. Well, I'll hopefully see you there!"

"See you Hojo!" I shut the door happily.

"What do you mean I'm not your boyfriend?!?!?"

"Shh, Inuyasha you are! I just don't want him to know that. He thinks my boyfriend was born in Osaka and grew up in Yokohama. He has relatives in both cities, so he's trying to find out who you are."

"And?"

"Well, he wants to go out with me. So he wanted to find out who my boyfriend was."

"And? He is a wimp!"

"But he has some very powerful friends."

"I will do anything to protect you."

"And I you. So just go along with this lingo. Please?" I looked at him with the most pleading eyes I could muster.

"Kagome…don't look at me like that!"

"Please my love?"

"Alright! For you. Feh!"

"Thank you Inuyasha. Thank you."

A/N: Well, that's that chapter. Maybe I can write more chapters before Christmas! Well, anyway, see ya!


	4. The Party

A/N: Well, here's the next part of this story. We had the nice fluffy chapter. Now, let's get down to business.

Chapter 4- The Party 

We walked out the door that Saturday night. Inuyasha wasn't to pleased at going, but he put on a good face for me. Such a cute puppy.

After a short drive over to Hojo's house, we walked in. The music was loud and I saw the outside patio already had a ton of people dancing.

"Kagome! Oh, is this your boyfriend? I thought you said that guy at your house wasn't."

"Oh, um. This is Inuyasha. He is a really old friend. My boyfriend couldn't come. He was in Hokkaido on business. I just really didn't want to miss your party. So, is it ok if he's here?"

"Oh, I guess. Hi, I'm Hojo!"

"Oh, hi."

Inuyasha was lucky. I was glad that I could think up a good lie so quick. 

"So do you want some punch?"

"No thanks, Hojo."

"Oh, do you want to dance?"

When would this guy take a hint? I wanted him to go! Hojo had always been so dense.

"No thanks. I just want to sit down."

"Ok." He began to sit down with me on the couch.

"Um, Hojo? I want to sit alone right now."

"Inu-"

"I have to talk to Inuyasha _privately_ right now."

"Oh, alright."

Finally! A little peace!

"Is that guy always that much of a pain?"

"Yes."

"Remind me. Why did we come?"

"Because we could be together."

"We can do that anywhere."

"Do we get free drinks and snacks? And anyway, Miroku and Sango should be here soon, remember?"

"Oh, yeah."

It was if it was a scene in a movie. Of course, right then, Miroku and Sango came in right on cue.

"Hi Kagome! Inuyasha!" Sango was very happy sounding. Miroku was smirking and he had a nice red slap mark on his cheek.

"Hi guys." 

Sango and I made an eye connection. I began to say 'hentai' and she nodded her head. The guys looked at us in surprise.

"It's a girl thing." Miroku sighed. Inuyasha still looked confused.

"It must be. Maybe they have telepathic powers or something."

Sango and I laughed. Boys will be boys.

"Let's dance."

Sango and Miroku got on the dance floor and really connected. They had won a ton of dance contests before. I wasn't surprised at how well they really did dance.

"Come on. We'll be left behind."

I smirked and laughed. "Cute puppy. Come on then."

We really hit it. Inuyasha and I had only danced twice before. Most of the time we went to movies and ate lunch together. We didn't really ever go clubbing. But, for some reason, this felt so, right. It was like we were right for each other.

Inuyasha leaned down so that we were cheek to cheek. He gently whispered in my ear "My one. My only." I looked at him and slowly captured his lips. There were too many people around to notice us, one couple. 

We pulled of eventually. He kept looking me in the eye and I, him. We pulled in for a second kiss. All of a sudden, I heard what sounded somewhat like Hojo's voice. I pulled off. Inuyasha growled. I silenced him. I was right. If we had stayed a second later, Hojo would have seen. I loved Inuyasha, but he could get hurt if he Hojo decided to send his flunkies on him. I just hoped it wouldn't happen.

"Oh, Kagome! Inuyasha, mind if I cut in?"

He began to growl but I looked him in the eye and I whispered to him very softly "Inuyasha, he can't suspect anything. I'll dance with him once."

"Ya, sure. You can dance with her."

"Thanks!"

Hojo and I began to dance. It was okay. It seemed almost boring. With Inuyasha, my heart had pounded and it felt that if I didn't concentrate hard enough I would skip a beat because I was to caught up in him.

"So, how do you like the party?"

"It's great." I was so glad I could lie. 

"Great!" 

I sighed. I liked Hojo as a neighbor. Not as a boyfriend. He was not my type at all. 

He finally went to go do something or other. It felt like I had danced forever with him, and like he was never going to leave. But, I looked up at the clock. It had only been 4 minutes.

Inuyasha came up to me almost immediately after Hojo left.

"So, how did you like his dance?"

"It was great! It was better than I have ever danced with anyone, especially you!"

He looked angry at first, but then he realized I was joking. "Don't say that again."

"Silly puppy. Can't take a joke."

"No. I can't take any joke." He leaned closer to me and teased my lips. He brushed them, but refused to deepen it. I tried to lean up and deepen it, but he pulled back. I whimpered. He smirked.

"My revenge."

"Bad puppy."

"You know it."

We danced a little longer. Finally after what seemed like just a few short seconds but was really 2 hours, we stopped. We walked back over to where Miroku and Sango sat.

"Hi! So how long did you guys dance?"

"Oh, I don't know. How long, Sango?"

"I guess, maybe 2 hours? We just sat down."

"Oh, that's about the same for us."

"No breaks?"

"Nope."

"I didn't know Inuyasha had that kind of stamina."

Inuyasha growled. I leaned over and kissed him. He deepened it even more.

"Guys, that's enough for the moment. Hojo is coming!" I was glad I had told Sango and Miroku about the little Inuyasha and Hojo problem.

"Thanks." I mumbled to Sango. It looked again like we had just almost gotten caught.

"Hi Kagome! Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha. What do you think of the party?"

"Great."

"It's gone really great."

"I've really liked it."

"It's really great."

"Oh, I'm glad you think so. Well, hope you have fun!"

"Thanks, Hojo."

"Yeah, thanks."

"Thanks."

"Thanks a lot."

We finally left around 12. Inuyasha took me home and walked me to the doorstep.

"Tomorrow? At Adrienne's?"

"Hai. At 12:30."

He kissed my softly and left me on my doorstep. What I didn't know was someone else was there. Someone who could ruin everything.

A/N: Alright, so that's a nice little place to stop. Anyway, I have to go back to school Monday. Something I don't like. R&R please!

~~~~Y.L.S.

Not M.S. or A.R.A. 


	5. Lies Won't Get You Anywhere

A/N: Yay! Someone finally reviewed my story! Thank you eddie! I hope this will suffice to your wonderings. It will be in the next chapter or the one after that you will find out who that person is.

**To deal with yen. (¥) I am not totally sure about the figuring's on yen. I'm using to elementary system that 1 yen (¥) equals 1 cent. Ok! Don't flame me about currency. You can flame me on other stuff though.

Chapter 5- Lies Won't Get You Anywhere 

It was 12:30 and I was almost to Adrienne's. I hoped I wouldn't be late.

I walked in at about 12:34, 4 minutes late, but I knew that wasn't too bad. I looked at our table. No one sat there. I thought that maybe someone had been sitting there so Inuyasha just got another table. I looked around the little deli. No white hair anywhere. Inuyasha wasn't there.

I pulled out my cell phone. Maybe I had a message from him. Anything. No messages period.

I tried his house phone. No one picked up.

I then tried his cell phone. His voice mail didn't even pick up.

I was a little scared. I didn't know where he was. I was scared that something had happened to him. He never stood me up. He had never and I knew he never would.

"Miss?" I knew Inuyasha would come. But, what about his phone? "Miss?" I knew he would answer his phone. It wasn't like him at all. It was like something had- "MISS!?!?" 

"Huh?"

"Miss," the boy behind the glass at the deli had been shouting at me, "what do you want?" 

"Umm, I'll take a hot ham and swiss. Extra cheese."

"Anything else?" 

"Umm, make it a combo."

"¥650"

I sat at our table and watched the town square. I hoped I would see his black Mitsubishi. I had my eyes so hooked on the window I didn't notice when Hojo came at sat down across from me.

"Waiting for someone?"

"Huh?" That was the second time today I was caught off guard. _Come on Kagome, get your head out of the clouds._

"Oh, I'm waiting for Sango."

"Oh, and Miroku?"

"Uh, no. It's a girl's day out sort of thing."

"Oh, I thought I saw her and Miroku just a few minutes ago at the mall."

"I'm not expecting her until 1:30."

"You're here a little early then."

"I wanted to eat."

"Oh, so your not eating with her?" I swear this guy could get so annoying.

"No, she's eating with Miroku."

"Oh well, so do you mind if I eat with you?"

"No. Look, I'll be back in a minute."

"Alright."

I walked back to the bathroom. I was thankful that no one was in there and I locked the door.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Sango's number."

"Uh, hold on Miroku. Moshi Moshi?"

"Sango, it's me!"

"Kagome! I thought you had a date with Inuyasha today!"

"I did! Inuyasha hasn't showed up."

"He what?!"

"I know. Inuyasha would never stand me up. Listen Sango, can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Can you come down here?"

"To Adrienne's?"

"Ya."

"Well, I'm with Miroku right now…"

"Hojo's here."

"Oh!"

"And I told him you were going to meet me here at 1:30."

"Miroku! Henati! Sorry. I guess I'll meet you there in a minute. Hold on, what time is it?"

"It's 1:27."

"Oh great! I'm at the mall with Miroku."

"Tell Miroku to stay there. I told Hojo it was a girl's day out thing."

"Alright. I'll be there as quick as I can."

"Thanks Sango."

"Ja ne!"

I walked back over to Hojo. I didn't want to talk to this dense creep for 10 minutes, I was going to have to.

"There you are Kagome!"

"Hojo, so what were we talking about?" I wanted his eyes away from his watch.

"Umm, I don't remember. So, how was the party?"

"It was great. Really great."

"Good! I hoped everybody enjoyed it."

"So,"

"How is your boyfriend?"

"He's great. I just talked to him last night."

"Oh, will he be around soon?"

"No. He's still in Hokkaido on business."

"Oh. How is Inuyasha?"

"He's great. He really enjoyed your party too."

"Great. That's-"

"Sango!"

"Kagome! Konnichiwa, Hojo."

"Konnichiwa Sango."

"You ready Kagome?"

"Yeah. Sayonara Hojo!"

"Sayonara."

"Arigato." I whispered to Sango.

"No big deal."

"So where's Miroku?"

"He's at the food court in the mall."

"Stuffing his face?"

"Or giving exercise to his hands."

I tried to hold back a laugh. 

"So what is this about Inuyasha?"

"He asked me last night after the party if I wanted to eat lunch with him at Adrienne's at 12:30 today."

"Then what?"

"I came here and I looked all around and he wasn't here. I called him and he wasn't at home and his cell phone didn't pick up."

"Oh. I hope something didn't happen."

"Do you think someone could have seen us? And you know, told Hojo?"

"I don't know. You had some pretty close encounters."

"Hai."

"I hope that didn't happen."

"I just found Inuyasha again, and now he is gone again." I was about to cry again, but I stopped myself.

"Miroku and I will help you Kagome. He's our friend too."

"Arigato Sango."

When we got to the mall, Miroku was just as we predicted. 

After dragging him away from the food court and women, we told him what had happened. 

"Inuyasha is missing?"

"Kagome? Do you have a key to his apartment?"

"Hai. I guess we should check there before we jump to any conclusions, eh?"

"Well, I still haven't eaten."

"Sango, you didn't eat."

"I was meeting Kagome when you ate Miroku."

"Oh, well, I guess, let's eat!"

"But Kagome, didn't you eat something already?"

"I still can want some ice cream right?"

"Yeah I guess." Sango smirked.

~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****

"Alright, so this is Inuyasha's apartment?"

"Yep."

"Let's get started."

A/N: So anyway, I'm not sure what else I should do. I have the end figured out, but I don't know about some of the in-between's. I'm not really sure what to do.

Anyway,

~~~~Y.L.S.

Not M.S. or A.M.A. 

It will never be them……


	6. And Now The Fun Begins

A/N: Alright! Let's see. We are at the fun part now! 

**eddie** – I will finally tell you who that was who saw Inuyasha and Kagome. Don't worry. I'll tell all about who it was in this chapter!

Chapter 6 –And Now The Fun Begins 

We walked into Inuyasha's apartment. It was dark and it seemed to have an eerie feeling surrounding it. 

I turned on the lights and looked around. The place was messy. Inuyasha was messy, but even he wouldn't leave papers and trash all over the floor. Something was up.

"Kagome!" I heard Miroku shout from the kitchen.

"What is it Miroku?" 

He stood there, with a piece of paper in his hand.

"It's from Naraku."

I grabbed the paper from Miroku and started to read:

_Hojo:_

_I have Inuyasha. I took him down to the sewers under Carson's. I will be expecting my pay soon. _

_I wish you well with that bitch of a girl. It seems these two had a **very** passionate relationship._

_Naraku_

"Of course! Only Naraku would be able to hurt Inuyasha." Sango had been reading over my shoulder.

"Inuyasha…"

"Don't worry Kagome. We'll get him back." Miroku smiled at me.

I smiled back at him. Then he got a little closer to me and put his arm around me, friendly at first. But, then it got a little lower—"Hentai!" I smacked him.

"Itai. When did girls get so violent?"

"When guys got to be so perverted."

We searched the apartment through and through. We found a cracked window, his stuff all over, thrown this way and that. I couldn't stand it. Where was Inuyasha?

~~~~**** ~~~~**** ~~~~**** ~~~~**** ~~~~****

We kept searching the apartment til it was after 8 o'clock. I was tired and I felt like I could start to cry at any minute.

"Kagome? Don't worry. We'll get Inuyasha back." Sango looked at me hopefully.

"Thanks Sango."

I was tired and I couldn't stand being in this apartment anymore. I decided I might as well go. I was tired and hungry. Not a good combination.

"Ja ne. I'll meet you tomorrow at 5-80 ok?" 

"Alright. We'll meet you there. About 12?"

"Hai. That will work."

"Sayonara, Kagome. Keep yourself safe." 

"Thank you, Miroku."

"Ja ne, Kagome."

"Ja ne, Sango, Miroku."

I walked down the steps of the apartment building and went the opposite way of them down the street. I just hoped nothing would happen while I was out.

~~~~**** ~~~~**** ~~~~**** ~~~~**** ~~~~****

My phone rang. I had absolutely no concept of it ringing, but I woke up to an annoying sound.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Kagome?"

This was a dream. That was Inuyasha's voice. 

"Inuyasha!?"

"Hai, it is me."

"Inuyasha!"

"Shh! I'm trying to call you without them noticing."

"Where are you?"

"I'm in a basement of some house. All I remember was at my apartment the night before we were supposed to go out. Naraku came and knocked me out and I woke up here."

"Are you alright?"

"Hai, I'm fine. But are you ok?"

"Hai. I had to eat with Hojo at Adrienne's."

"Did he say anything…. suspicious?"

"Iie."

"…"

"Inuyasha, can you please tell me as soon as you can where you are? I want to help you."

"Kagome, don't get involved."

"You said no more interruptions. You promised."

"Gomen nasai. I wish I was there right now, to hold you and kiss you and tell you how much I love you."

"I love you too."

"I know."

"Don't be sorry."

"…"

"Kagome, I wish I was not here."

"I miss you."

"I miss you."

"Kagome, I have to go. Naraku is back. I love you."

"I love you, Inuyasha. I love you."

"I won't die. I promise, I won't get hurt. I promise you."

"I love you Inuyasha. I don't want to go."

"Kagome, if he finds you, I won't stand for it! I love you. I have to go."

The phone gave a sharp click and he was gone.

I slumped down and cried into my pillow all night. I couldn't stop. I didn't want to.

~~~~**** ~~~~**** ~~~~**** ~~~~**** ~~~~****

Sango and Miroku were quite interested in the conversation.

"If only we knew where he was." Miroku sighed.

"All we have is a basement." Sango perked in.

"Naraku's?" Miroku asked.

"Don't know." I said.

"Do you know where he hangs out?" I asked.

"No clue." Miroku sighed again.

"Umm, may I take your order?" 

We all jumped up at that. We had been so wrapped up in our conversation we hadn't noticed him standing there. I wonder how much of the conversation he really heard.

"Uh, a Macedonian feta salad, no capers." Sango looked a little embarrassed.

"A steak sandwich, no mayo, no pickles." Miroku had a pink tint on his cheek.

"Umm, kielbasa and sauerkraut." I felt myself grow hot.

"I'll put those orders in right away."

"That was close." Sango looked a little worried.

"Don't worry about it Sango." Miroku looked lovingly at Sango.

"Hentai!" Snago slapped Miroku across the face. It was obvious what Miroku had done. Again.

"Shut up, both of you. Acting like such children." I stifled back a laugh.

Miroku and Sango sat down and tried at least to behave.

He still ended up with 3 slaps on the face, a knot on the head, and a nice purple bruise on the side of his face.

"Love? It is supposed to be good, gentle and kind."

"All is fair in love and war." Sango pointed out.

If only Inuyasha were here. It would be just like old times. But he was missing again. I felt myself tearing up again. 

"Kagome?" Sango looked at me worriedly.

"I'm fine."

"Ok."

I barely touched my food. Kielbasa and sauerkraut were my favorite things here too. I just couldn't eat. Too much thought on Inuyasha.

I was glad when we left. I didn't think we would ever be able to talk again. With that waiter scare, we decided not to talk about the Inuyasha situation anymore in public. 

"As we were saying…"

A/N: Anyway, I've hit writer's block. I have some ideas, they just aren't good. I need help with the little how Inuyasha gets out. I have no more ideas!

Anyway,

Youkai Luna Sakura

~~~Y.L.S.


	7. Inuyasha and the Amazing Flaming Death o...

A/N: Well, I still don't own Inuyasha. Big surprise there. Anyway, I don't own him or any of the other characters. So don't sue. I'm only _borrowing_ them for a while. I promise I will take care of them and put them back when I'm finished. ^_^

eddie – *laughs* I'm glad you like it. Thanks for keeping on reviewing! 

**Krigome09 **– I'm really glad you like it. I hope you do read more!

Chapter 7- Inuyasha and the Amazing Flaming Death of Doom Drop

It had been a long night. With what Sango and Miroku had been going on about, I had been extremely tired. I hadn't gotten a good night's sleep in days, I was worried, and I was hungry. Not a good combination.

I had to get some sleep. 

~~~~**** ~~~~**** ~~~~**** ~~~~**** ~~~~****

Flashback 

_"Inuyasha!"_

_"What is it Kagome?"_

_"I'm scared."_

_"Your scared of a little roller coaster?"_

_"You know I am."_

_"Kagome, you are not scared of the roller coaster."_

_"Yes I am."_

_"Kagome, aren't you the one who asked me if I wanted to go on this one."_

_"And? What is your point?"_

_"You are not scared of this roller coaster."_

_"But, that is no excuse."_

_"I have good evidence."_

_"Oh, you call that good evidence?"_

_"Yes I do."_

_"Baka."_

_"Oh, you want to take this outside."_

_"BAKA! We are outside!"_

_"…"_

_"Admit defeat!"_

_"Not to you."_

_"Oh, puppy is too scared! Too proud!"_

_"Puppy? What kind of name is that?!?!"_

_"Your name!"_

_"…"_

_"Hmph. Hehe. I won!"_

_"You did not win anything."_

"Oh ya? Well, I dare you to go on the Amazing Flaming Death of Doom Drop as many times as you can without braffing. I will do the same. Who ever has the most, will be crowned champion for the day!"

"Why did I get such a competitive girlfriend?"

"Silly puppy."

"…"

(A/N: Ok the Amazing Death of Doom Drop is a amazing roller coaster. You can not do it more than 3 times without braffing. I know. Well, not really, but anyway. You start out with a nice little straight streak for about oh, 15 feet. Then you go straight down, it's like a 15 degree angle, then you go to the little tunnel thing that's underwater. You are down there, and you have 3 loops and then a hill going up out of the underground. Then you come to this little straight part and when you come out you get splashed by water and then you have 1 loop, a corkscrew and it does that twice and then you come up to a huge, I'm talkin' HUGE hill. You sort of stop. You don't really go anywhere. Then it's like this little plummet thingy. You go down a 10 degree angle, 50 foot drop. You then are told to get out of your car. I mean you don't go anywhere after the drop. You are right there. You want more, but you feel pretty sick. You go down the drop at like 90 mph? Somethin' like that. Anyway, back to the flashback/dream!)

"Ohh, poor puppy couldn't handle it? That means you went 3 times without braffing. Since that last time was your 4th and you just braffed."

"See if you can do better than, Miss I Can Do Anything And Everyone Is Lower Than Me!"

"Silly Puppy."

~~~~**** ~~~~**** ~~~~**** ~~~~**** ~~~~****

"Ha! You could only do it twice!"

"…"

"Come here love."

"Ahh, Inuyasha, will you hold me?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Hmm."

"Silly girl."

"I'm not a silly girl."

"Silly woman."

"That's better."

"Ha. Let's ride the ferris wheel."

"That sounds great."

"Come on."

~~~~**** ~~~~**** ~~~~**** ~~~~**** ~~~~****

"Look Inuyasha! I can see all the city from up here!"

"Yep. You can."

"Inuyasha?"

"Humm?"

"Do you love me?"

"…"

"Inuyasha?"

"I-I do love you Kagome."

"I knew you did. I love you too, Inuyasha."

"I won't ever leave you Kagome. Not if I can help it."

"I'll never leave you Inuyasha."

"I'll always protect you. I will always protect you. If I can't, I will kill myself."

"Don't do that Inuyasha!"

"Why not?"

"Cause I want you here with me."

"Fine. I won't kill myself."

"I know you will do anything for me. Just don't give up your life."

"I promise I won't Kagome."

"I want to be with you forever."

"I promise I will."

"Inuyasha?"

"Humm?"

"Why does there have to be an end?"

"What you mean?"

"There is always an end to everything."

"Not everything."

"What do you mean?"

"Love. That doesn't end."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Then I believe you."

"You believe me?"

"I trust you, I believe you, I love you."

End of Flashback

~~~~**** ~~~~**** ~~~~**** ~~~~**** ~~~~****

Inuyasha? Did you mean those words you said that night at the amusement park?

I do not hold anything against you. I still love you. I will not leave you. Just do not leave me.

~~~~**** ~~~~**** ~~~~**** ~~~~**** ~~~~****

I woke up the next morning sad and depressed, my usual feeling it seems. 

The phone then rang.

"Moshi moshi"

"Kagome?"

"Sango?"

"You want to meet in front of the Fox?"

"Ya, sure."

"Ok. We can go downtown. That's where Naraku supposedly likes to hang out the most."

"Do you know where he lives?"

"Umm, not the exact address. Just the area."

"Area?"

"Westside."

"Ha! The poor side of town?"

"It doesn't matter really."

"I guess not. Umm, I'll meet you Sango at about 12:30, ok?"

"Sure. Meet ya there."

"Ja ne."

I knew Inuyasha would be back. I just knew it.

A/N: Alright, well that's the end of that chapter. I'm sorry about taking longer to get this chapter up. ff.net wasn't working for me. I know I can't have a chapter up tomorrow, but I think maybe Sunday?

~~~Y.L.S.

Not M.S. or A.R.A.


	8. A Lot A Steps

A/N: Well, hello! Nice to see ya. Anyway, let's get on with it.

**eddie – **Thanks a bunch for keeping on reviewing!

**Ellina **– I'm glad you like it. 

Well, here's the next chapter!

Chapter 8 – A Lot A Steps 

I met Sango in front of the Fox. 

"Where's Miroku?"

"Not coming till later. We're meeting him at Bia's."

"Ok. So, who's car?"

"Mine sort of died on the way here."

"Oh, well I guess that determines it."

We jumped into my car. Immediately Sango turned on my radio.

"What?"

"I need music. I can't be without music."

"I can't drive with music!"

"You do all the time!"

"Well, not today!"

"I'm the guest."

"It's my car and I'm driving."

"…"

"…"

"Fine. Since it's not that far, I guess I can live without music."

Sango and I fought over the stupidest things. But, we didn't fight over the more important things. It just creeps me out.

"Whatever."

~~~~**** ~~~~**** ~~~~**** ~~~~**** ~~~~****

"Miroku!" 

"How long have you been here?"

"Not long."

"So do you two want to go inside?"

"Ahh, sure."

Miroku held open the door for us. I walked in first and then Sango and Miroku. But right after Miroku walked in, I heard a crack and the word hentai. I didn't need to ask or wonder.

With Sango pulling unconscious Miroku behind her, we sat down.

And after a nice splash of cold water, he woke up.

"Huh?"

"What do know about Naraku and where he hangs out?"

"I know he hangs out between Cherry Street and Walnut."

"Anything else?"

"He likes to go to Ingleside Village Pizza." (A/N: Dude that place rocks! I love going there. It is sooo freakin good! Their pizza is like, the best. But, anyway, on with the story!)

"Do you know anything else?"

"He doesn't have friends truly. He lives in Baconsfield."

"Ohh. Well, at least we know where he lives. You know what apartment number?"

"The person I talked to only knew that it began with a 7 and ended with a 9 or a 1."

"No middle number?"

"He couldn't remember it."

"Great…" I sighed. How great! 

"I guess the only way we'll figure that out is if we go to the office. Have you checked the phone book too?"

"Not in there."

"You sure? You are sure there is no Kino Naraku in there?

"Hai."

"Great…"

"I guess we'll have to check with the office over in Baconsfield."

~~~~**** ~~~~**** ~~~~**** ~~~~**** ~~~~****

"Kino Naraku, humm, I think he hasn't paid his rent in 6 months."

"Umm, sir. Could we please find out where he lives?"

"Who are you?"

"Umm, I'm his best friend. He didn't give me his address after high school, so I was just here to pay a visit." I was glad Miroku could lie fast.

"And the two girls?"

"I was his old girlfriend. And Kagome here, is our best friend. She and Naraku got really close."

"Ohh, I see. Well, here's his number."

~~~~**** ~~~~**** ~~~~**** ~~~~**** ~~~~****

"The number the old man gave me is 769."

"What number are we on?"

"Umm, 727."

"Ok, so odds are on the left, evens on the right?"

"Yep."

"Ok."

"Wait! Stop Kagome!"

"What why?"

"Look on your left."

"It's 769…but, it's on the top. And the building doesn't have a basement."

"We'll, let's go see to make sure."

We got out of the car. After walking into the laundry room, we noticed a door on our right.

"Want to check it out?"

"Why not?"

We walked down a huge flight of stairs. It must have been about 70 or so. They all went down. My suspicions had grown.

"What do you-"

"Uhuh."

"I think we may have."

"I hope so."

We got to a landing. I thought we were at the bottom, but another flight of 70 or 80 so stairs was there.

"You mean?"

"Yep."

"No…"

"My feet hurt."

"I hope Inuyasha or some clue is down there, cause I don't want to have walked down 140 so stairs for nothing!"

"All we can do is hope and pray."

"Hope and pray…"

We walked down those stairs. I was near collapse after that.

"Even if there are more stairs, we need to rest!"

"I agree with that 100 %!"

"Then let's rest." 

I was worried. What if Inuyasha wasn't down there? We had already gone all over downtown, everywhere where Naraku went, and now this was our last place. Inuyasha had told me he was in a basement. I just hoped he was still there.

"Kagome? You ready?"

"Oh, ya."

We turned the corner and saw another flight of stairs. It was a little shorter. It was only about 30 or so steps.

When we got to that landing, we found a door. Sango checked around the corner and there was another flight of stairs if we didn't go through the door.

"So, should we go down the steps or through the door first?"

"I say door."

"Door."

"Well, I guess it's decided."

We opened the door. We found it was only a linen closet. But, we searched it anyway, just to make sure.

"Hey look!" Sango must have found something.

It was another note. This one simply had scribbled on it, _The 9th flight of stairs, after the twelfth turn and the 7th step._ It made absolutely no sense.

"Does that mean…"

"Does that say?"

"There are 9 flights of stairs? How should I know?"

"I hope not."

The note was right. After 6 more flights of 40 stairs or so, and 4 breaks, we finally got to the bottom. But, it was a huge empty room. No turns.

"Miroku?"

"Hum?"

"Can you turn on the light switch?"

"Where?"

"Find one!"

"Fine."

Miroku eventually found a candle and a lighter. No light switch.

"I guess it'll work."

"I guess."

But, just after a few steps I heard something. I turned to my right and noticed a darker spot of air. I began to inch toward it…

A/N: Ku ku ku ku ku, I'm evil. Nice little cliff hanger. I's sorrys. Maybe I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow. I hope. I hope….

~~~Y.L.S.

Not M.S. or A.R.A.


	9. Finding

A/N: Alright! I have the next chapter up! Sorry for the delay. The little thingy where it had the same chapter took me a little time to fix and then I had homework and my best friend who might have cancer, and my grandmother just died this morning, so ANYWAY, here's the fic! The chapter everyone wants to know because I was evil in the last chapter. Gomen nasai.  
  
eddie-Dude, you must really like my story. You review like, every chapter. I'm glad someone does.  
  
chisama-tori-I'm really glad you think it's interesting. At least a few people do.  
  
Demon Girl-Alright I changed the chapter 8. Thanks for telling me. ^_^  
  
Chapter 9- Finding  
  
I was closer to it. I began to inch even closer, I had my mind on it being one thing. One person.  
  
I got on my hands and knees and knelt beside it. I heard it moan and whimper out.  
  
"umm,"  
  
All of a sudden it perked up. It almost hit me in the face. I did not appreciate that.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Kag-Kagome?" I saw him rub his eyes. I could barely see in this dark.  
  
"Inuyasha!" I threw my arms around him. I was joyous. Nothing could hold me back.  
  
"Miroku!"  
  
"What is it Kagome? Is that?"  
  
"Long time no see."  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"What's everyone, oh Inuyasha." Sango finally got the message.  
  
"Inuyasha" I whispered into his chest. I felt his arms go around me and he hugged me tight.  
  
"Now I can finally hold you in my arms and let everything be ok." He leaned down and his words tickled my ear.  
  
"Why did all this happen?"  
  
"That Hojo guy."  
  
"Have you seen him?"  
  
"No. The only person I've seen has been Naraku."  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"For one, let's get out of this basement." Miroku seemed to have been listening in on our conversation. Did that surprise me? No.  
  
"Baka. Don't you think if I could I would have!"  
  
"What do you mean Inuyasha?"  
  
"I need a knife." His hands and feet were taped, tied, and chained together and then his feet glued to the floor. It was obvious that they wouldn't come off easily.  
  
"Here. Wait a second my friend."  
  
Miroku dug in his pockets and finally drug out a Swiss Army Knife. He sat next to Inuyasha and got some of his tape off. That was the first layer.  
  
It took Miroku 10 minutes to get the tape off both his hands and his right foot. He was still working on getting the tape off. I was worried. I didn't want Naraku to come and find us down here. I wished Miroku would hurry up.  
  
Inuyasha noticed I looked worried. He hugged me again and wouldn't let me go. I felt safer than I ever had with my doors double locked and my alarm system on. It felt like nothing bad would happen as long as I stayed in his arms.  
  
"I need your hands again Inuyasha. I'm finished with your tape."  
  
Growling, he slipped his arms out from being around me. I moved closer to him and put my head against his shoulder. I was tired. He sensed that.  
  
We waited another 15 minutes until Miroku got all the rope off.  
  
The glue was the worst.  
  
Sango went up to the linen closet, up again all those stairs, and got some water and soup.  
  
Miroku and Sango rubbed at the glue and tried to get it to come off.  
  
It was, but it was slow.  
  
I began to slow my breath and listen closer to Inuyasha's heart beat. My eyelids began to flicker and I yawned. I began to dream again.  
  
~~~~**** ~~~~**** ~~~~**** ~~~~**** ~~~~****  
  
Flashback Dream  
  
"What did you call me?"  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"Uhh! That's it! I'm not going out with you anymore Inuyasha!"  
  
"Wait Kagome!"  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm fed up with all this. I can't take it anymore!"  
  
"Feh. Leave then. You won't get your V6 tickets though."  
  
"You wouldn't dare."  
  
"I thought that was part of the bet. You pretend to go out with me, save our social status, you do my homework for the rest of the semester, I give you V6 tickets."  
  
"Jerk!"  
  
"Oh. Great comeback, wench."  
  
"My name is Kagome! KA-GO-ME! Do I need to spell it out for you?"  
  
"No! Just don't get all feisty on me. God, it's not like I did anything except call you a bitch and a wench."  
  
"Uhh! Jerk!"  
  
"At least I'm not a brain dead baka who needs glasses."  
  
"Uhh! You are calling me a baka?!?!"  
  
"I never said you. Maybe that decription does fit you well though."  
  
"Jerk! No wonder you don't get any second dates!"  
  
"."  
  
"Are you listening to me?"  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Uhhh! Insensitive jerk!"  
  
"I think we have established I am a jerk."  
  
"Ughhhhh! I'm leaving!"  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"What is it now?"  
  
"I need you."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I need you."  
  
"Do you mean you do actually care about me?"  
  
"No. I mean, I need you to help me pay the bill."  
  
"You.jerk! Uggghhhh! I hate you!"  
  
"I hate you too!"  
  
"Fine then."  
  
End Flashback Dream  
  
~~~~**** ~~~~**** ~~~~**** ~~~~**** ~~~~****  
  
"Kagome? You ready to go?"  
  
"Huh? Inuyasha?"  
  
"Ya. You ready? Miroku amd Sango are finished."  
  
"Ya. Let's go."  
  
"What were you dreaming about? You didn't seem to like it."  
  
"It was just an old flashback."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Our first date."  
  
"You mean, our real first date? With the yelling, when we hated-"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"I guess it wasn't to pleasant then."  
  
"While you were gone, I had a dream about the amusement park and the Amazing Death of Doom Drop."  
  
He stifled back a laugh.  
  
"Our first time at an amusement park together?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"When we get out of here, I'll stay over at your place and I'll protect you."  
  
"More like I'll protect you."  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Don't start that with me Inuyasha."  
  
"."  
  
At least we were back together. But, would we stay that way?  
  
A/N: Ok. I don't know how many chapters this stupid thing will have. No this is not the end. But, I didn't make such an evil cliffhanger this time. Forgive me! I just had to stop. Oh well. Anyway, please review. I'd really like some ideas too, if you have them. Should I add anyone else, ya know, like Shippou, Sesshoumaru, Jaken, Rin, Kaede, or anybody else? Or, is this good? Please tell me!  
  
~~~Y.L.S.  
  
Never ever M.S. or A.R.A.  
  
They're a little too stupid to make a fanfic.  
  
(We heard that! What? What did we hear? Can't you stay awake for three seconds? No. What kind of person are you? One who enjoys their sleep. You sleep every nine minutes. I need my rest. You're ugly enough already. I heard that! Good!)  
  
Shut up! This is my fanfic! I don't want your conversation in it!  
  
Anyway!  
  
Like I said  
  
~~~Y.L.S. 


	10. Job Search

A/N: Since I have to go to Tennessee for my grandmother's funeral, I'm having a major update for you. I won't be around from about Thursday to maybe Sunday. So, that's why there won't be any updates. I'm very sorry. So, I'll write all this chapter and hopefully another before I have to leave tomorrow.

I still don't own Inuyasha or Gangs of New York or Lord of the Rings(LOTR). 

# Chapter 10- Job Search

_ _

Inuyasha slept on my couch. I had my nice warm bed.

In the morning, I felt a lot better than I had in ages and I had slept well. For once.

"Inuyasha," He sat on the breakfast bar, drinking coffee. 

"Morning, Kagome." He said. He seemed cheerful. What a surprise.

"Inuyasha, what time is it?"

"It looks like it's about 12:45."

"PM?!?!?"

"Ya, why?"

"I have to go!"

"Why Kagome?"

"I have to go find a job! I put off my job search before because I was with you."

"And so your rejecting me?!?!?"

"No. Once I found you I decided I would go and get myself a job. But, then you disappeared again."

"Gomen nasai."

"Inuyasha, it's ok. I promise. Ja!"

"Kagome! What is there to eat around here?"

"I'm not sure. I haven't eaten here in a while. There might be some ramen. . . ." But it wasn't worth my breath. Inuyasha was already searching around the kitchen. I figured he would.

I began to walk out the door. I figured he would be too bust searching for his ramen to notice me leave.

"Ja Kagome. Come back soon." He whispered into my ear. His arms were around me and holding me tight to his chest. I tried to turn so I could look at him, but he simply held me. 

He then kissed me lightly on my lips. He then closed the door behind me and I walked off to find myself a job, humming some random tune.

~~~~**** ~~~~**** ~~~~**** ~~~~**** ~~~~****

"Higurashi Kagome. You are single?"

"Hai."

"How much experience have you had?"

"Umm, not much."

"Where have you worked before?"

"Just Gregory's. As a waitress."

"Why did you leave?"

"I was out of high school and I was going to college."

"Oh."

Owari Kouga. Another boss to meet. Another to hate. Another to yell at and cuss at. Like I had done to the first. 

He wasn't bad looking. He seemed pretty nice and considerate. But, I had my own boyfriend back home. 

Owari owned Cappuccino and Comics. One of my favorite places. I loved reading comics. I loved a good cappuccino. They went well together. If I got this job, what could go wrong. Except. They say to expect the unexpected. Well, I didn't exactly do that.

~~~~**** ~~~~**** ~~~~**** ~~~~**** ~~~~****

"You start Tuesday."

"Thank you so much Owari-san."

"Please, call me Kouga-kun."

"Alright. Kouga-kun."

Was this guy an abusive psycho maniac? I didn't have a want, need, or true desire to find out.

It might get ugly.

Inuyasha was waiting on my bar. He was watching some cartoons. I rolled my eyes.

He could be so immature.

"Inuyasha!"

"Kagome! You're back!" He perked up. He ran forward and kissed me on my lips. 

"I missed you."

"I was only gone for 3 hours."

"It can get lonesome."

"Silly puppy."

I looked in my cabinet to see if I had any ramen left. No ramen. I took a glance at my trash can. 23 package wrappings of ramen.

"Inuyasha? Did Naraku feed you?"

"Hai."

"Then why did you eat 23 bags of ramen?"

"Because I was hungry?"

"No wonder you look like you're a whale."

"…"

I laughed at his face. He had been smirking. Now he was pouting. Such a silly and cute puppy.

"Feh."

"…"

"Kagome?"

"Nani?"

"What movie do you want to go see?"

"I don't know. What's on?"

"Umm, not sure."

"Why did you ask me then?"

"Do you want to go to the movie or not?"

"That's a stupid question."

"And? Your answer?"

"Hai. I'll go with you to the movies."

"Alright. Let's go eat then."

"Alright. I don't see why YOU would be hungry though."

"Feh."

~~~~**** ~~~~**** ~~~~**** ~~~~**** ~~~~****

We ended up at Seven. I wasn't paying much attention to my food though. More to Inuyasha's eyes, hair, his cute face. 

I laughed sometimes, and he would ask me why. I would say 'nothing' but I knew what it was. I loved him. It was simple. I loved his face, his beautiful hair, his deep eyes. I felt like I could go on and on. 

"Kagome? Have you decided on a movie?"

We were standing outside the theater. It was incredibly cold. 

"Umm. How about Gangs of New York?"

"You had better be kidding."

"Fine. What about Lord of the Rings?"

"Humm. I guess. I love the books and the first movie." 

We walked in after we got the tickets and drinks and popcorn.

We found the perfect seats in the back. Two. We were alone on the row. 

It began to start. I noticed after about 15 minutes, Inuyasha wasn't paying attention to the movie. He was looking at me.

"What is it Inuyasha?"

"I just. . . I can't stop it. I can't stop thinking of you. Even a movie can't bring my mind away."

It was sweet. I felt embarrassed, uncomfortable, but most of all, loved. I lifted the arm rest and relaxed against his chest. He put his arms around my stomach protectively.

"I love you Kagome."

"I love you too, Inuyasha."

"Will you-" He was cut off. I looked behind us and I looked at the stairs. Some little kid was screaming his head off. It was the big fight scene against the orcs. It wasn't actually as scary as the first movie, but I could see why a little 7 year old would be scared.

I moved out of Inuyasha's arms. He growled and held onto my wrist. 

"I'll be back. I promise."

"…Feh…" He crossed his arms across his chest. 

I followed the little kid till I got out to the lobby. He sat there crying and wouldn't stop. 

"Hey. Little boy, are you ok?"

"Huh? Who are you?"

"My name is Kagome."

"You seem really nice. My name is Shippou."

A/N: Alright. We have Kouga and Shippou in here now. Hopefully, all will turn out good. Like I said, I'm sorry that I won't be here. I may not even get back till Tuesday. But Sunday is more likely. So Ja!

~~~Y.L.S.

Not ever M.S. or A.R.A.


	11. The Boy, Shippou

A/N: Ok, here goes Chapter 11! We had to spread my Grandma's ashes down Orchard Hill at our farm today. Mixed in with the snow and wind. And the cows watched us the whole while. My friend won't know if she has cancer until about 5 weeks. It's torture for her.

**Demon Girl—**Thanks again! I hope I fixed it!

**eddie**—Alright, you don't have to wait much longer. Here's the chapter!

## 

## Chels-Dawg—Oww, all that screaming hurt. Lol. ^^ Thanks for the sympathy.

**Krigome09**—I know kikyou doesn't deserve a capital letter. I hate her too. I have a fic about her myself. Anyway, thanks for the sympathy. 

# 

# 

# Chapter 11- The Boy, Shippou

_ _

"Shippou?"

"Hai."

"Why are you crying?"

"I got scared."

"What were you scared of?"

"The movie."

"Oh. Where are your mommy and daddy?"

"They're dead."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Some couple who might want to adopt me decided to take me with them to the movies."

That's sort of stupid. I take that back. That is REALLY stupid. A seven year old? Going to see L O T R? You've got to be kidding me.

"You don't like them?"

"No one can replace my mommy and daddy."

"They don't want to replace you. They just want you to feel loved and good. They don't want you to worry about things."

"Really?"

"Hai."

"Shippou!" It was a voice from behind me.

"Miako-san!"

"Dear, why are you out here talking to some stranger. You don't even know her!"

"But, Miako-san, Kagome is nice!"

"So that's Kagome?"

It seemed that Miako-san (Mr.) had arrived.

"She told me that you aren't here to replace my parents. You're here to love me and make me feel good and not worry about things."

"She's seems smart. She must be a very smart and talented girl."

(Mrs.) Miako-san turned to me and whispered her thanks and left with Shippou.

It seemed that the movie was now out. Inuyasha was rushing through the crowd to get to me.

"What were you about to ask me in the theater?"

"Nothing. I'll tell you later."

He must think I am dense. He's still sweet though.

"So what was that runt crying about? The movie."

"Uh-huh. He got scared. His name is Shippou."

"What kind of parents would let a little kid like that see L O T R?"

"I wondered that myself. But, he's an orphan and the Miakos were taking him out."

"Oh. They're still stupid."

"I wish I could take him home and be a 'mother' to him."

"Like that would happen."

"It would if I had a husband."

"Why do you think your husband would let you take him?"

"Because I know I can get my way-" I almost 'with you', but I was still playing that I was dense. So I simply finished it with "with…almost everybody."

"…Feh…"

"Come on Inuyasha. It's cold."

Inuyasha put his arms around me and held me closer to him, letting me share his heat.

We got into my car, but he drove. We went over to his apartment, just to see about it.

It was still a mess. Everything was in shambles. Everything was everywhere. We began to clean up a bit, and it looked better. Most of the mess had been papers. The owners had fixed his window and now, it seemed great. It seemed back to normal. 

"Want to stay over here tonight?"

"Umm, I think I need to get home."

"I don't want to leave you alone Kagome…"

"I know. I don't want to be alone."

"So why are you going?"

"I don't want anything to happen. Why don't you stay over at my place?"

"I want to be here."

"Inuyasha, you're a selfish pig!"

"Feh!"

"Inuyasha, I hate you!"

I didn't mean those words. I was just mad. He looked so broken and confused. He seemed horrified and angry at the least. 

"Inuyasha, I don't mean that."

"Listen Kagome. I know you didn't. You just sort of scared me."

"I could never hate you. I love you."

"I love you too."

I walked over towards him and laid a gentle kiss on his lips. He put his arms around my waist. I felt safe.

"I have to go home."

"Meet me tomorrow."

"Ok."

I slowly walked out the door and sighed. I wish he wasn't always in so much trouble.

~~~~**** ~~~~**** ~~~~**** ~~~~**** ~~~~****

That annoying phone. It woke me up every FREAKIN' MORNING!! GIVE ME SOME PEACE! 

"Moshi moshi?"

"Kagome?"

"Hojo?!?"

"I was wondering…" Oh no. He better not say,

"do you want to go out sometime?"

Yep. He just did.

"Listen Hojo,"

"I know you don't have a boyfriend. Naraku took care of that guy. And thanks for lying to me. I found out anyway."

"Creep! Asshole! Why would I go out with you if you took away me boyfriend!?! Who do you think you are?"

"Yomotachi Hojo."

"And I'm Higurashi Kagome! Good night! I want my sleep that I have been denied for the past WEEK!"

"Touchy. Girls get sooo touchy."

"Shut…the…fuck…up!"

"Kagome! You cuss!"

"When I get mad enough I do!"

"Ohh, dear me-"

I didn't hear the last words he said. I hung up on him. Then I blocked his number. That should teach him.

~~~~**** ~~~~**** ~~~~**** ~~~~**** ~~~~****

"Konnichiwa? Umm, is there a boy named Shippou here?" I had been to 4 different orphanages in Tokyo. I wanted to see that cute little boy again. I wanted to adopt him, BAD!

"Hai. He is. Would you like to see him?"

"Hai! Arigatou!"

She led me back to a lounge and about 3 minutes later Shippou came out.

"Kagome!"

"Shippou!"

"Kagome, why are you here?"

"I came to see you."

"Ohh, Kagome?"

"Nani?"

"Will you adopt me?"

"I might Shippou. I hope I can."

"Kagome, will you? I mean, if you can?"

"Of course."

"I really like you Kagome."

"I really like you too."

"Will you come see me again?"

"I'll come three times a week, ok?"

"Hai!"

"Shippou! You need to finish up your school work!" A lady stuck her head in the lounge and beckoned for Shippou to follow.

"Kagome? Will you see me again this week?"

"Hai. I'll come. Now, go do your school work."

"ok."

He walked back through the door.

He is soo cute!

A/N: Ok, do you think Kagome should adopt Shippou? Yes or no? When? I need to know!

I just think the little fox is SOOOO adorable!

~~~Y.L.S.

Never ever never M.S. or A.R.A.


	12. A New Job, A New Responsibility

A/N: Alright. Here's the next chappie! I have another AU fic, if anybody wants to read it. It's "Get Over It". A bit different than this one. This chapter has some nice little fluff!

**eddie**—Ya. Inuyasha would be a really cute dad to Shippou!

Chapter 12- A New Job, A New Responsibility 

I went to meet Inuyasha. I hadn't told him about my new job yet. 

"Inuyasha, I want to tell you something." I had been waiting for him to finish his food. 

"What is it Kagome?"

"I got a job."

"Doing what? Who are you working for? When are starting? Where is it exactly? Is your boss nice? Did-"

"Inuyasha! One question at a time please!"

"Gomen." He pouted and retreated a little back. He had gone into defensive mode. "Where are you working?"

"I'll be working at Cappuccino and Comics."

"With that ass Kouga?!!"

"Hai. He's my boss."

"No he ain't!"

"Inuyasha! Down boy!"

"When are you starting?"

"Tomorrow."

"Ughh. Kagome, why do you need a job?"

"I'm on my own basically. I visit my mom, Souta, and Grandpa only every few weeks. I have to have some other source of income. I can't be such a burden to them."

"Always thinking of others."

"Hai. I try."

"Kagome, you don't need a job."

"What do you mean?"

"I can provide for you."

"But, Inuyasha. You need money too!"

"Kagome, I want you to relax and be happy."

"Inuyasha, I won't ask you to do that."

"Kagome, I want to."

"But, I'm just your girlfriend. I can't ask you to give up money for me."

"Kagome. I want you to be more than my girlfriend." (A/N: Alright, we all should know what's coming next.) 

"What do you mean Inuyasha?" I wasn't stupid. I just wanted to hear him say it. My heart was pounding in my ears. This was hard. I felt like if I took a breath, I would miss it all.

"Will you marry me?" Finally, he had said it.

"Hai. I will, Inuyasha. Gladly."

"I love you so much Kagome."

"I love you too, Inuyasha."

We stared into each others eyes for a minute and then Inuyasha reached over and touched my lips. We held on till I felt I couldn't breathe. 

"Come on. Let's start planning."

"I still want to keep my job, Inuyasha."

"Why?"

"I want something to do other than sit home and wait for you."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Ughhhh! Silly puppy. I want to be helpful."

"Feh, Kagome. You are always helpful."

I leaned even more into his chest. We sat down on the park bench, where so long ago he left me. I remember that night. We thought we might never see each other again.

"You're thinking about it aren't you?"

"How couldn't I forget?"

He held me closer and I looked up at the clock. 

"Inuyasha?"

"Humm?"

"I don't want you to leave me again."

"I won't if I can help it."

We sat there for the longest time. I fell asleep. When I woke back up, I was in his bed at his apartment. I got up and out and walked into his living room. He was asleep on the couch.

"Cute puppy."

He lay sprawled out and half of him under the covers, half out. I walked over and covered all of him back up. He must have been tired, for he was still wearing his regular clothes.

The clock rang 3 chimes. 3 in the morning. I decided to get to bed. I had to go to work in the morning.

~~~~**** ~~~~**** ~~~~**** ~~~~**** ~~~~****

"Ahh, Higurashi. You're here. On time too."

"Hai."

"Alright, now, here's the layout of the shop." 

Kouga-kun showed me the proper way to make the different kinds of coffee and the table layout. He showed me the way the comics were put in and the different pastries. 

"Alright, have you got it?"

"Hai."

"Then, go and help Yuka. She's the one with the maroon bangs.

A girl behind the counter had short, black hair and deep brown almost black eyes. But, the biggest thing that stuck out was her maroon bangs.

"Konnichiwa. Wanatashi wa Kagome."

"Yuka."

"I'm here to help you?"

"Alright. Take table 12's order."

"Hai."

I walked over to table 12. A girl who was about 14 and a guy who looked like he was probably her boyfriend because he had his arm around her.

"May I take your order?"

"I'll have a latte. Extra whipped cream. And she'll have an expresso. And may we get two slices of cheese cake?"

"Ok. You have on latte, extra whipped cream. One expresso. And two slices of cheese cake?"

"Hai."

"Alright. It'll be out in a few minutes. Feel free to look around while you wait."

The rest of the morning was like that. More customers. Most were nice, but I had one old man who was a little touchy.

It was finally lunch. The morning had been a huge rush. Especially with to go orders.

I walked out the door and was almost to Adrienne's, where Inuyasha and I were having lunch together, when Kouga-kun came up behind me.

"Kagome, do you mind if I eat lunch with you?"

"Umm, I don't. But, my lunch mate might."

"Ohh, well, we'll just see."

I walked in and found Inuyasha.

"Kagome- who are you?" He was pointing to Kouga-kun.

"Owari Kouga. Kagome's boss."

"Fukai Inuyasha. Kagome's fiancé."

"But, Kagome said she was single."

"I was until last night, Kouga-kun."

"Oh."

"Inuyasha?"

"Humm?"

"Do you mind if Kouga-kun eats lunch with us?" He looked at me as if I asked to commit suicide. "Please?"

"Feh. Whatever. As long as he doesn't sit next to you."

"Ok."

A/N: Ahh, that's so sweet! Inuyasha finally proposed. But, let's just say. It'll be a while before the wedding. I can tell you that right now. A little more action and fighting will be before that. So, this isn't the end. Anyway, Kouga still has to fight Inuyasha over Kagome.

Anyways,

~~~Y.L.S.

Don't ever expect it to be M.S. or A.R.A. If it is, this fic would be even more whapped than it already is.


	13. Finishing Remarks

A/N: Hello my little darling readers! Yes, the previous chapter _does_ say that there will be more chapters, but I'm sorry **THERE WILL BE NO MORE**! This is all there will be of "Sometimes I Wonder". No sequel, no prequel, this is it. Love it or hate it. Sorry to you all, but that is how it works.  
  
I hope everyone **did** enjoy the story (especially since it was one of my crappy ones). I must say that I will be making no more new stories. I am not even sure I will be finishing all that I started. I **will try**, but being that I have just graduated from college a month ago, I am not too sure I will be able too.  
  
I love you all dearly and I would not be writing this today if I didn't. I hope to see you sometime soon, be it by review, email, or whatever.  
  
Love ya lots,  
  
Y.L.S. 


End file.
